L'île des Trois Soeurs
by Valouw
Summary: - EN HIATUS. - Une malédiction pèse sur l'île des Trois Soeurs. Les héritières arriveront-elle à briser la malédiction qui pèse sur leur île depuis 300 ans ? Couples: Sasu/Saku, Ten/Neji, Ino/Kiba
1. Prologue

Inspiré de la saga « L'île des trois sœurs. », de Nora Roberts.

En 1692, trois sorcières précipitent dans la mer une parcelle de terre arrachée au continent…

Ainsi naquit, selon la légende, l'île des Trois Sœurs.

C'est là que se réfugie Ino, trois siècles plus tard. Elle a changé d'identité, coupé et teint ses cheveux pour pouvoir s'échapper. Dans ce coin perdu du Massachussetts, jamais son horrible mari ne la retrouvera. Elle va pouvoir enfin vivre en paix. Mais Ino ignore que son destin est tracé. Pourquoi se sent-elle proche de Sakura Haruno la rose, et de Tenten Inuzuka, la sœur de Kiba, le séduisant shérif qui pourrait lui faire croire que l'amour existe toujours?

Un savant arrive sur l'île des Trois Sœurs pour interviewer Sakura, qui est réputée pour être une sorcière. Louant le petit cottage de Sakura, Neji Hyûga essaie de percer les secrets de la légende et de la malédiction qui plane sur cette île. Tenten a peur de ce qu'elle est et ne veut pas l'admettre. Neji trouvera t'il le moyen de la rassurer et de l'aider à faire ce qui se doit de s'accomplir?

Il est revenu sur son île après onze années d'absence. Sakura ne veut plus rien savoir après l'avoir aimé tellement fort. Mais lui ne veut rien entendre de la nouvelle Sakura, il veut la reconquérir et lui expliquer les raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir. Aidé de son ancien ami Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiwa va essayer de reprendre sa place sur l'île et d'aider les jeunes femmes à rompre la malédiction. Réussira-t-il à reconquérir Sakura ou est-il trop tard?

Ino, Sakura, Tenten: trois femmes qui vont s'unir pour chasser les ombres du passé et briser la malédiction qui pèse sur l'île des Trois Sœurs.

Le prologue est une réécriture du prologue du livre. Ce sera le seul passage du livre que je « recopierais ». Je l'ai adapté aux personnages de Naruto mais ensuite les idées seront toujours de cet auteur génial mais l'écriture sera de moi.

Explication du choix des personnages:

Pourquoi Ino en femme traquée? Pourquoi pas Hinata? Tout simplement parce que pour frère et sœur je voyais mieux Tenten et Kiba, que Tenten et Naruto. Je voulais aussi Tenten et vu qu'en couple, je ne vois Tenten qu'avec Neji, impossible de faire le lien cousin/cousine avec Hinata, bien que Naruto aurait été superbe en shérif. Et puis pour le horrible mari, j'voyais bien celui que j'ai choisi avec Ino. Enfin, je peux changer si vous le désirez, et puis Tenten et Naruto seront frères et sœurs, mais Neji et Hinata (si elle remplace Ino) n'auront aucun lien de parenté vraiment réel, et ne se ressembleront pas tellement.

Pour le choix de Sakura, je le trouve parfait pour le rôle qu'elle joue dans l'histoire, ainsi que pour Sasuke. Pour une fois, voyons Sasuke qui « supplie » Sakura de revenir avec lui. Enfin bref, tous les détails seront dans l'histoire. Et l'histoire sera en trois parties. Tout d'abord, la partie d'Ino, puis la partie de Tenten, et enfin la partie de Sakura. Comme pour les résumés. Dès qu'une histoire est finie, on enchaîne sur l'autre. Un peu comme la saga, sinon l'ordre logique est complètement bouleversé, et c'est-ce qui fait l'histoire. Puis les autres rôles sont déjà distribués, et je les trouve parfaits. ^^ Enfin en ce qui me concerne, pour avoir lu les livres. Il y aura d'autres personnages de Naruto, mais pas tous, et dans des rôles minimes pour certains, sauf deux-trois.

* * *

**Prologue.**

_Salem, Massachussets, 22 juin 1692_

Ce fut dans la pénombre verte d'une forêt profonde qu'elles se retrouvèrent, une heure avant le lever de la lune. Bientôt, la nuit la plus courte de l'année allait succéder au jour le plus long.

Il n'y aurait pas de fête pour célébrer la lumière et la chaleur, en ce jour du sabbat de Litha. Ce solstice d'été tombait dans une époque faite d'ignorance et de morts.

La peur étreignait les trois sorcières.

-Avons-nous tout ce qu'il nous faut ?

Celle qui portait le nom d'air tira sur sa capuche afin qu'on ne puisse distinguer un seul de ses cheveux blonds.

-Ce que nous avons fera l'affaire.

Terre posa son balluchon sur le sol. Elle avait refoulé au plus profond de son âme son envie de pleurer et de fulminer contre ce qui avait été commis et ce qui devait être accompli. Elle inclina la tête, laissant retomber librement son épaisse chevelure brune.

-Nous n'avons donc aucun autre moyen à notre portée pour nous en sortir ? demanda Air en posant la main sur l'épaule de Terre.

Toutes deux observèrent la troisième sorcière, celle qui portait le nom de Feu.

Elle se tenait droite. Une ferme détermination se lisait sur son visage en dépit de son regard triste. Dans un geste de défi, elle repoussa sa capuche, libérant ainsi une cascade de cheveux roses.

-C'est à cause de nos pouvoirs, justement, que nous n'avons pas le choix. Ils vont nous poursuivre comme des voleuses et des criminelles, et nous tuer, comme ils ont déjà tué une pauvre innocente.

-Temari No Sabaku n'était pas une sorcière, observa Terre avec amertume. Et Shikamaru Nara en est mort de chagrin, par leur faute.

-Non. C'est ce qu'elle a clamé devant la cour. Elle l'a juré. Ca ne les a pas empêchés de la pendre. Dire qu'ils l'ont assasinée à cause des mensonges de sales gamines jalouses de son bonheur et des divagations de fanatiques qui croient sentir du soufre dans chaque coup de vent.

-Pourtant, il y a eu des pétitions, remarqua Air, les mains jointes comme pour supplier. Tout le monde n'approuve pas la décision des juges, ni cette terrible chasse aux sorcières.

-Trop peu ont protesté, trop peu se sont rebellés, murmura Terre. Et beaucoup trop tard.

-Une seule mort ne suffira pas. Je l'ai vu.

Fermant les yeux, Feu eut la vision des horreurs qui allaient arriver, de nouveau.

-Nos pouvoirs nepourront nous protéger aussi longtemps que durera cette chasse, reprit-elle. Ils nous trouveront et nous détruiront.

-Mais nous n'avons rien fait ! s'écria Air. Aucun mal.

-Et quel mal avait fait Temari No Sabaku ? Riposta Feu. Quel mal a fait à la population de Salem n'importe lequel des accusés qui attendent leur jugement ? Ankô Mitarashi est morte dans une prison de Boston. Pour quel crime ? Elle pratiquait la sorcellerie ! Comme nous, ma sœur ! Ils pensent que nous leur nuisons alors que c'est le contraire !

Une colère violente bouillonait en elle, qu'elle réprima aussitôt. Même à présent, elle refusait que la vindicte et la haine corrompent ses pouvoirs.

-Le sang monte à la tête des ces puritains, poursuivit-elle avec dégoût.

-Si seulement nous pouvions venir au secours…

-Hélas, nous sommes incapables d'arrêter cela, ma sœur !

-Elle a raison, acquiesça Feu. Le mieux que nous puissions faire, c'est de survivre. Il nous faut quitter Salem, renoncer à la vie que nous aurion pu y mener, et nous en bâtir une autre ailleurs.

Elle prit doucement le visage d'Air entre ses mains.

-Ne pleure pas de ce qui ne peut plus être mais réjouis-toi de ce qui peut être. Nous sommes les Trois, et ne nous laisserons pas vaincre en ce lieu.

-Nous serons seules.

-Nous serons ensemble. Vivantes.

Et dans les dernières lueurs du jour, elles se prirent par la main. Un cercle de feu jaillit soudain du sol.

Résignée, Air se redressa.

-Tandis que la nuit chasse le jour, nous offrons cette lumière. Loyales et sincères, nous soutenons la justice. La vérité sort de ce cercle, celui d'une seule.

Terre enchaîna d'un air de défi :

-Cette heure est la dernière que nous passons en ce lieu. Passé, présent, futur, on ne nous trouvera pas. La force est en nous et nous ne regrettons rien. Un cercle de deux.

-Nous avons proposé notre art sans nuire à personne, mais la traque meurtrière a déjà commencé, poursuivit Feu en levant leurs mains jointes. Nous partons trouver un refuge ailleurs. Loin de la mort, loin de la peur. Le pouvoir vit libre, est libre. Un cercle de trois.

Le vent s'éleva en une brusque bourrasque, la terre trembla. Et le feu magique monta dans le ciel telle une lance scintillante. Trois voix reprirent à l'unisson :

-Qu'à la haine, cette terre soit arraché-la à la peur, au mépris et à la mort. Découpe le roc, découpe l'arbre, découpe la colline et le ruisseau. Emporte-nous avec eux sur le rayon de lune de ce solstice. Au-delà de la falaise et au-delà du rivage, sépare-nous de cette terre pour toujours. Nous emmenons notre île au milieu de la mer, et qu'il en soit fait selon notre volonté.

Un énorme rugissement parcourut la forêt et les flammes se déchaînèrent. Tandis que les puritains dormaient, une parcelle de terre se détacha du continent et tourbillona follement en direction de l'Océan.

Elle se posa doucement sur la surface lisse de la mer. Ainsi naquit, en cette nuit la plus courte de l'année, l'île des Trois Sœurs.


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre premier.**

_Ile des Trois Sœurs, juin 2001._

L'odeur saline de la mer lui arrivait jusqu'aux narines, frémissantes de liberté. Ah quel bon goût elle avait la liberté ! Ino respira à fond l'odeur de la mer qui l'entourait sur le ferry, en route vers l'île des Trois Sœurs. Elle distinguait peu à peu le morceau de terre verdoyant dont elle avait rêvé si souvent… Un phare, d'un blanc éclatant, penché majestueux sur une falaise abrupte gardait fidèlement l'île.

Digne du tableau qui avait poussé Ino à prendre le ferry pour cette île.

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'elle s'était libérée, grâce à un plan établi dans les moindres détails. Il le fallait pour pouvoir l'exécuter, et le réussir. Elle avait dû mourir pour pouvoir revivre pleinement et librement. Jamais il ne pourrait la retrouver, elle était passée de villes en villes, elle avait fui, s'était cachée. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se cacher et fuir à longueur de temps, elle avait décidé de s'installer quelque part éloigné du monde d'Hollywood, alors quoi de mieux que cette île ? Elle voulait un entourage, des amis, un travail simple qui lui permette de vivre, bref, elle voulait mordre dans la vie à pleines dents, sans se soucier des coups qu'elle recevrait le soir.

Penchée sur la rambarde du bateau, Ino admirait le paysage de ce qu'elle espérait, son nouveau chez-soi. Ses cheveux, qui avaient retrouvé sa blondeur naturelle, s'envolaient sous l'effet du vent. Pour pouvoir s'échapper et ne pas se faire reconnaître, elle les avait coupés le jour de sa fuite, et teints en bruns, puis en roux vif, en noir de jais, en châtain,… Et elle les avait toujours gardés courts, signe de sa nouvelle indépendance, de sa nouvelle liberté, de sa nouvelle vie…

Sai aimait sa longue chevelure blonde, il lui était arrivé de l'empoigner pour la traîner dans les escaliers, ou sur le parquet, ou encore il s'en servait parfois pour l'étrangler. En repensant aux châtiment subis, Ino regarda autour d'elle et un frisson la parcourut. Elle chercha fébrilement du regard du brun aux yeux noirs aussi sombres que la nuit, et au sourire hypocrite. Mais non…il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là, plus de cinq mille kilomètres la séparait de lui, et pour couronner le tout, il la croyait morte, alors à quoi remuer des terreurs anciennes ? Jamais il ne la retrouverait. Jamais. Elle s'en fit la promesse une nouvelle fois en observant l'île.

Mishino Ichikawa était morte pour pouvoir permettre à Ino Yanamaka de vivre. Et elle ne permettrait pas que cela change, sinon mourir…Pour de vrai, cette fois.

Ses épaules se détendirent, après s'être morigénée elle-même, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire, et des fossettes apparurent. Ses cheveux blonds voletaient autour de son visage, délibérément dépourvu de maquillage ou autre, de crainte d'attirer l'attention. Sai l'avait trop façonnée comme une poupée, et l'obligeait à utiliser toute sorte de fards destinés à l'embellir, et à porter des vêtements extrêmement raffinés pour ne pas lui faire honte.

Mishino Ichikawa était une femme extrêmement riche, et durant trois ans, avait vécu dans la peur, la souffrance, le mépris de soi-même et son mari avait miné progressivement mais sûrement sa confiance en soi.

Mais Ino ne serait plus jamais cette femme, plus jamais. Elle avait repris le nom de jeune fille de sa grand-mère par quelques frauduleuses manipulations, avait sa carte d'identité à son nouveau nom, son permis de conduire et l'assurance d'une vie meilleure.

Elle débarqua sur l'île avec une vieille voiture d'occasion, un sac à dos, 250 dollars dans la poche, avec pour seul bijou un petit médaillon qu'elle tenait de sa mère, et son cœur était comme gonflé à l'hélium de bonheur.

Elle déambulait tranquillement dans les rues, admirant les petites maisons traditionnelles, en briques, un hôtel _L'auberge magique_, lui faisait face. C'est là qu'elle pourrait trouver un boulot, une chambre peut-être, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'occuper de ces problèmes là tout de suite. Ino voulait d'abord visiter l'île, connaître un peu mieux cet endroit.

Seulement une voix claire résonnait à ses oreilles. Menaçante.

« Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans moi, Mishino, tu ne peux pas. Tu es incapable de subvenir à tes besoins toute seule. Reviens avec moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu es à moi. »

Balançant la tête pour chasser cette sinistre voix, Ino décida de suivre son instinct et de se promener un peu dans les rues agréables du centre de l'île. Un marché couvert était installé face à la mer, et on voyait de loin les couleurs vives des fruits et des légumes que les habitants vendaient. Une pizzeria se tenait près de la plage qu'Ino devinait un peu plus loin, et Ino s'arrêta devant la devanture d'une librairie, à l'ambiance chaleureuse. On voyait des livres disposés de façon élégante, avec quelques bougies, et des couleurs chatoyantes comme le soleil, comme pour montrer que l'été commençait. Poussée par une attraction inexplicable, Ino rentra dans la librairie et une petite sonnerie se fit entendre à son entrée.

Une femme blonde d'un âge assez avancé se tenait derrière la caisse, et la regardait d'un air pincé mais abordable. L'odeur des livres lui emplit les narines et elle se promena au hasard dans les rayons, qui avaient en plus des livres, des sortes de pierres de toutes les couleurs, des bougies, comme une ambiance de sorcellerie. Pas de la magie noire, mais plutôt de la magie blanche. Ino, croyant à moitié à ce genre de choses, décida de prendre quelque chose à manger à l'étage.

Regardant ce que proposait le café-librairie, Ino entendit par mégarde une conversation entre deux jeunes femmes. La première annonçait qu'elle démissionnait, et qu'elle suivait son amour à New York: il allait jouer pour un théâtre et rêvait de devenir comédien, l'autre lui répondait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, que New York était cruel avec les jeunes gens qui arrivaient sans bases, et se plaignait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire marcher le café sans elle.

-Je pars, Sakura. J'en suis désolée.

-Oh, et puis bonne chance Rin. J'espère sincèrement que Obito réussira là-bas.

-Merci Sakura.

Une jeune femme brune sortit de la cuisine et partit les larmes aux yeux. Une autre jeune femme aux étranges cheveux roses, et magnifique, avait l'air contrariée, et demanda à Ino ce qu'elle voulait.

-Un café, et un sandwich au poulet.

-Hm, pour le café, est-ce que vous pourriez vous servir vous-même? Je ne sais pas utiliser ce monstre et je vous sers de suite le sandwich.

-D'accord, vous voulez que je vous en fasse un aussi?

-Hé bien, oui merci.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait des yeux spectaculaires couleur émeraude, entourés d'un trait fin de khôl noir, un nez aquilin bien droit, des lèvres pleines et pulpeuses. Elle portait une longue robe d'un violet foncé , aux manches longues moulantes et au col en forme de cœur, avec des minuscules étoiles sur les bords de la robe, qui moulait parfaitement son buste et qui laissait à ses jambes un total déplacement, le tout accompagné de sandales romaines à lacets qui s'entremêlaient sur les chevilles de la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux roses flottaient librement sur ses épaules et deux créoles pendaient à ses oreilles. Elle était impressionnante, et si Ino ne savait pas qu'elle était bien sur Terre, elle aurait pensé que la jeune femme était tout simplement une déesse.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai entendu votre conversation avec la jeune femme brune qui vient de partir, et si j'ai bien compris, vous cherchez une cuisinière, demanda Ino en donnant une tasse de café à la magnifique jeune femme.

-Hm, oui peut-être bien. Vous savez faire la cuisine?

-Sans vouloir me vanter, je sais très bien faire la cuisine, je fais de très bonnes pâtisseries, et comme je viens d'arriver sur l'île, je cherche un boulot et une chambre. Vous pourrez compter sur moi, répondit Ino d'une voix assurée, mais tremblant de tous ses membres à l'idée de l'audace qu'elle venait de commettre.

-Vous venez d'arriver?

-Oui, affirma Ino. Je me présente: Ino Yanamaka.

-Enchanté. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno.

-Mme Haruno...

-Oh ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on doit avoir le même âge environ! Tutoie-moi. Tu es engagée, tu sais te servir de la machine à café, et je vais te croire sur parole pour la cuisine, tu as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti. Viens suis-moi dans mon bureau, on va faire un contrat, pour l'instant, tu seras en période d'essai. C'est à dire que, dès que je te jugerai compétente et apte à tenir le café de la librairie, tu seras complètement engagé.

-Très bien Mademoiselle.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Ino? Demanda Sakura, les yeux plissés par l'agacement, mais tout de même légèrement amusée.

-Pardon Sakura, répliqua Ino en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Bien. Je vais te présenter Tsunade, elle s'occupe de la caisse en bas et elle connaît tout sur la boutique. Elle l'a vu naître. Puis je te présenterai Ayame, elle préfère s'occuper du service de l'après-midi et elle va arriver dans peu de temps.

Avec un hochement de tête affirmatif, Ino suivit Sakura dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée pour lui présenter Tsunade, la blonde à couettes, à la poitrine généreuse qui était sûrement âgée mais à qui on ne donnerait pas plus d'une quarantaine d'années.

Sakura se demandait pourquoi elle avait engagé cette inconnue comme ça, sur un coup de tête, juste après le départ de Rin. Comment pouvait-elle être certaine que sa nouvelle employée n'était pas dangereuse? De toute manière, comment pouvait-elle être dangereuse avec une telle lueur de peur dans ses yeux bleus si candides? Comment pouvait-elle être si apeurée, même si elle le cachait extrêmement bien aux yeux des autres? Mais Sakura n'était pas comme les autres. Sakura sentait que cette femme avait un lourd passé et n'était pas venue ici uniquement parce que le charme de la petite île avait séduite... Non non... Et elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien ainsi fuir.

Tsunade regardait Sakura et sa protégée arriver à sa caisse et elle pinça les lèvres. Qu'avait donc fait Sakura? Oh, si elle pouvait encore lui botter les fesses à cette jeune fille, elle le ferait avec grand plaisir malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, si elle avait fait une bêtise. Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Tsu' je te présente Ino Yanamaka. Elle vient d'arriver sur l'île et je viens de l'embaucher pour le café à la place de Rin. Il paraît qu'elle fait des malheurs en cuisine et surtout! Surtout elle sait se servir de la machine à café, ce monstre indomptable qui trône sur le comptoir en haut.

-Ino Yanamaka hein?

-Oui madame, répondit Ino, craignant que Tsunade ne conseille à Sakura de la mettre à la porte. Apparemment, Tsunade n'aimait pas beaucoup les inconnus et ne les portait pas en confiance.

-Tsu' tu ne commences pas à effrayer la nouvelle employée. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ino, elle a l'air de mordre comme ça mais sous ses airs de brute, elle cache un cœur en or, rassura Sakura.

-Tss, j'veux juste dire que je te tiens à l'œil Ino. J'veux que cette boutique tourne et elle a intérêt à tourner, compris? Et pas de madame, s'il te plaît. Tsunade ou Tsu ça ira très bien.

-Bien compris Tsunade, répondit Ino avec un sourire et beaucoup plus d'assurance dans la voix.

« Cette petite veut montrer qu'elle a confiance en elle, et ça réussit. » pensa Tsunade en jaugeant du regard la Yanamaka.

Ino avait un grand sourire. A peine arrivée, elle trouvait un boulot. Il ne restait plus que la chambre, et le tour serait joué. Sa nouvelle vie débutait bien sur de bonnes bases et par tous les moyens, elle se le promit, elle apprendrait à Tsunade à lui faire confiance. Elle ne savait pas à quel point le destin allait l'aider.

-Tu as une chambre? Demanda soudainement Sakura.

Ino hocha la tête négativement.

-Je viens à peine d'arriver. Votre...Ta boutique, Sakura, m'a attirée instantanément et je me suis dit: « Pourquoi ne pas prendre un livre? Ça ne fera pas de mal dans mon sac. » Et puis la boutique était tellement attirante avec sa superbe vitrine qui au passage est bien organisée pour y pousser les gens. »

Tsunade éclata d'un rire grave et Sakura sourit.

-Très bien, c'est ce qu'il faut, approuva Sakura.

-Cette petite commence à me plaire, dis donc, commenta Tsunade en faisant la moue.

A cette phrase, Ino eut un sourire et un petit frisson de satisfaction. Elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée à faire une minuscule brèche dans la carapace de Tsunade, minuscule mais une brèche tout de même.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Mais d'abord, on va passer à mon bureau, en haut, pour qu'on signe un contrat. Ensuite, je te parlerai du projet que j'ai en tête et enfin, je te présenterai Ayame.

-Bien.

Après un léger signe de tête à Tsunade, Ino suivit encore Sakura pour signer son contrat de travail dans son bureau. En entrant dans le bureau de Sakura, Ino fut impressionnée par la décoration. Simple, sophistiquée, élégante, moderne avec une touche de féerie avec les petites pierres lunaires de couleurs différentes, une petite statuette de fée posée sur son bureau et une boule de cristal posée sur un socle pourpre sur une étagère. Un ordinateur portable dernier cri était posé sur le bureau où étaient disposés la petite statuette de fée, deux dossiers, une plume et un encrier, et un cadre photo représentant un bébé et une Tsunade plus jeune. Sakura pensa avec raison que le bébé aux yeux émeraudes devait être Sakura.

Cette dernière tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur le contrat de travail d'Ino, qui disait que cette dernière s'engageait à avoir une période d'essai, et à la fin de celle-ci, Sakura déciderait si elle continuerait à travailler. Puis elle l'imprima pendant que la blonde se triturait les doigts.

-Ino, j'ai une proposition à te faire pour un loyer.

-Ah? S'étonna la blonde.

-Oui, si je te dis que je possède un cottage sur l'île, pas très éloigné du centre, que je te le louerai pour l'instant en prélevant l'argent sur ta paye, et que si tu as les instruments de cuisine nécessaires, tu penses pouvoir faire les pâtisseries le matin? Avant de te rendre au café qui ouvre à 8h30 donc il faudrait que tu sois là dès 8h pour tout installer, je présume.

Une lumière d'espoir s'alluma en Ino.

-Oui, bien entendu.

-Et pour les menus du déjeuner, que vas-tu proposer par exemple demain?

Ino raffermit sa voix. Il lui fallait se montrer confiante et monter à Sakura qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en l'engageant.

-Pour demain, je pense qu'il faudrait des sandwichs: un végétarien avec les légumes que je pourrais trouver au marché comme par exemple de la salade verte, des tomates ou autre, et un sandwich au poulet préparé en morceaux et assaisonné à ma manière avec légèrement de la salade. Il faudrait aussi une soupe de pâtes avec quelques légumes aussi dedans. Mais il faut varier les légumes dans les sandwichs, et les soupes donc j'aviserais en allant au marché. Pour les desserts, les brownies font toujours fureur, avec les fondants au chocolats. Je pense que je ferais des tartes aux fruits en fonction des fruits que je pourrais trouver au marché.

-Hm, très bien. Tout ça me semble correct. Je te fais une avance de 500 dollars pour que tu t'achètes tout le matériel nécessaire. Les voilà, fit Sakura en lui tendant une liasse de billets qu'elle venait de sortir de son tiroir.

Ino tint l'argent serré contre elle, émue. Une personne lui faisait confiance, lui donnait un boulot et lui louait un cottage. Cette personne s'appelait Sakura Haruno.

-Je ne te décevrais pas Sakura. Jamais.

Sakura n'avait pas l'habitude de donner comme ça une chance à quelqu'un. Elle était maintenant réfléchie et mature, et cette décision apparaissait comme le contraire exact de son caractère. Mais Ino l'avait touchée. Ça se voyait. Ino avait de la classe. Mais que faisait une femme comme elle sur une petite île perdue dont très peu de personnes connaissent l'existence? Que faisait la peur dans ses yeux?

-Je te crois petite sœur, répondit Sakura en agitant de petites clés.

En lui donnant les clés, Sakura toucha par inadvertance la main de Ino, et une minuscule décharge les traversa toutes deux. Sakura avait l'air pensive, et Ino ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ressenti cette sensation soudaine de bien-être. Cette sensation de puissance. Cette sensation de confiance. Cette sensation d'être enfin elle-même, d'être complète.

-Intéressant, commenta Sakura.

-Que s'est-il passé?

-Un jour, tu sauras. Il est un peu trop tôt.

Ino fronça les sourcils, et Sakura soupira. C'était donc elle, la dernière. Le destin était en marche et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Malgré elle, Sakura aurait préféré ne jamais rien vivre de cela. Elle adorait son don, le chérissait, et l'affinait autant que possible. Mais c'était cette maudite malédiction qui l'agaçait plus que tout au monde. Elle savait bien entendu que c'était son destin et son devoir d'y faire face. Seulement, Sakura souhaitait de tout son cœur que sa tâche n'impliquerait pas son ancien amour.

Sakura regarda sa montre et vit avec satisfaction que c'était l'heure du service de Ayame. Elle pourrait présenter cette dernière à Ino, et ensuite elle lui montrerait le cottage pour qu'elle puisse s'installer.

Le destin était en route et il n'attendait pas les questions d'un simple ordre pratique.

Ino signa le papier, le cœur vibrant de questions silencieuses. Officiellement, tous ses papiers étaient en règle, elle s'en était assurée. Donc pas de problèmes pour signer et remplir la feuille de Sakura. Aucun problème.

-Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu travailles pour moi de 8h00 à 13h00. Ayame prend la suite, donc tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il te faut juste faire tous les plats et les desserts.

-Ça me convient totalement.

Sakura l'incita à la suivre dans la cuisine où étaient installés les menus composés par Rin avant qu'elle ne parte du café.

-Voilà ton antre, se mit à sourire la rose.

Ino lui rendit son sourire sans aucun mal. Sakura avait l'air d'être une fée, venue d'un autre univers pour la protéger et l'aider. Ino ne croyait pas en tout ça, mais les faits lui faisaient penser à une sorte de conte de fées sans qu'elle ne se l'avoue.

-Salut la compagnie! Salua une jeune femme brune énergique aux cheveux mi-longs et qui portait une jolie jupe courte noire et un haut à manches mi-longues bleu ciel. Ses deux yeux bruns pétillants étaient remplis de vie et de joie.

-Bonjour Ayame, la salua Sakura. Je te présente Ino, elle va remplacer Rin à partir de maintenant. Les heures de service ne changent pas, pour ton plus grand plaisir, je pense.

Ayame eut un petit rire: elle préférait les services de l'après-midi car d'après elle, c'était le moment où les jeunes hommes célibataires venaient prendre un café et un truc à manger au Librairie-Café de Sakura.

-Enchanté Ino! J'suis Ayame Ichiraku.

-Enchanté Ayame.

-Bon Ayame, au boulot, je dois montrer quelque chose à Ino, je reviens de suite, fit Sakura en agitant ses mains.

-Okay patronne, se moqua Ayame, en enfilant son tablier avec un grand sourire.

Sakura lui lança un sourire. Ino en était éblouie. Tout chez cette femme était à la fois simple et compliqué. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la librairie sous l'œil aiguisé de Tsunade qui, comme elle l'avait dit, surveillait Ino. Elles marchèrent derrière la librairie une dizaine de minutes, et un charmant cottage jaune apparut, avec une clairière un peu plus loin.

-Voilà ta nouvelle maison, Ino.

Ino en fut bouche bée. La maison était petite, rustique, simple et totalement à son goût. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux. Aujourd'hui était décidément son jour de chance. Un travail, une maison, une nouvelle amie. Que demander de plus pour commencer à s'intégrer dans la population de l'île?

-Ma maison est celle sur la falaise, montra Sakura du doigt, en désignant à Ino une grande demeure entourée d'un jardin luxuriant vu de loin, sur la falaise.

-Merci pour tout, Sakura. Merci pour tout.

-Je t'en prie, c'est un plaisir petite sœur, lui répondit Sakura en agitant ses cheveux qui firent mouvoir ses créoles.

-Tu habites cette grande maison toute seule?

Ino se mordit de suite la langue. C'était une question trop indiscrète et la blonde se maudit pour son manque de jugeote.

-Je suis désolée Sakura...

Elle avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse et de mélancolie qui s'était installée dans les yeux de la belle Sakura et se le reprocha fermement.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Ino. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, et oui j'habite cette maison seule, répondit Sakura avec un sourire amer.

Des bribes de souvenirs, qu'elle fermait d'habitude à double tour dans son esprit, l'assaillaient. Ce devait sûrement être à cause du contact avec Ino, la dernière des trois. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse un détour par chez elle pour se purifier l'esprit ou sinon, elle craquerait.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le minuscule cottage, qui comportait deux chambres, une salle de bain plutôt exiguë, une cuisine et un salon. Le jardin était légèrement sauvage, on aurait dit qu'il n'attendait que Ino pour s'en occuper.

-Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ton nouveau chez toi, Ino. Que vas-tu donc faire maintenant?

Ino tournoya dans son nouveau salon, regarda avec des yeux brillants Sakura et lui répondit gaiement, les 500 dollars d'avance dans la poche de son jean:

-Je vais aller acheter les ustensiles nécessaires pour préparer le menu de demain le matin très tôt, et ensuite j'irais m'acheter quelques pots, de la terre, et quelques plantes pour égayer un peu ce joli jardin.

Sakura se mit à rire gaiement.

-Très bon programme petite sœur. Je te souhaite alors une bien bonne journée et à demain, la salua Sakura avant de retourner à sa librairie.

Passant une main dans ses courts cheveux blonds pour en faire une minuscule queue de cheval et laissant une frange devant, Ino eut la poitrine vibrante de plaisir et de confiance en soi.

-

Quelques heures plus tard après avoir acheté ses ustensiles de cuisine et mis tout son matériel de jardinage dans le coffre de sa voiture d'occasion, Ino déambulait dans le marché couvert pour acheter les fruits et légumes qu'il lui faudrait pour les menus du café. Les marchands lui posaient des questions sur d'où elle venait, etc. et elle ne s'en affolait pas. Après tout, c'était normal que les habitants de l'île veuillent en savoir plus sur la nouvelle qui venait de les rejoindre.

La belle blonde ne vit pas un caillou sur son chemin à force de regarder les étalages et faillit s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol, mais deux bras puissants et musclés la retinrent de justesse.

-Ouche, il faudrait que vous fassiez plus attention mademoiselle, lui reprocha gentiment une voix masculine qui la fit, involontairement, frémir.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait paniqué en sentant deux bras d'hommes l'entourer.

Se redressant, Ino se trouva face à l'homme qui venait de la « sauver » d'une humiliation publique. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts légèrement ébouriffés, des yeux marrons brillants de vie, deux étranges tatouages tribaux sur les joues formant des petits triangles rouges à l'envers chacun. Il était plutôt bien bâti, et avait de grandes mains qui semblaient robustes. Il portait un tee-shirt un peu délavé, qui découvrait sa fine musculature, et un jean.

-Merci beaucoup, le remercia Ino avec un léger sourire, mais s'enlevant des bras de l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui lui faisait face pour qu'il la sente s'éloigner à dessein.

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais comme pour dissiper une gêne qui allait s'installer entre eux, son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire, qui révéla à Ino deux canines. Un homme plutôt sauvage dans l'apparence, jugea-t-elle. Mais qui ne lui faisait pas peur, même tout le contraire...

-Je me présente: je m'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, commença-t-il avec un large sourire.

Un gros chien blanc aux oreilles tombantes aboya près de lui et fit rire Kiba.

-Et lui, c'est Akamaru, mon chien. Très câlin, intelligent, et joueur. Je vous passe ses autres qualités comme goinfre, etc, se moqua Kiba.

Un jappement réprobateur fut émis par le chien. Effectivement, il semblait comprendre les moindres paroles de son maître.

-Je m'appelle Ino Yanamaka, se présenta prudemment la blonde.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle Yanamaka.

Automatiquement, instinctivement, Ino l'invita à l'appeler par son prénom. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait être plus prudente dans ses contacts, surtout masculins, mais elle estimait pouvoir gérer la situation, à partir de maintenant.

-Alors enchanté Ino, répliqua Kiba, en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les dompter légèrement.

Un autre aboiement se fit entendre, et avant que Kiba ne puisse retenir son chien, Akamaru sauta sur Ino et la fit trébucher sur les fesses.

-Oh je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Vilain Akamaru. Je vous empêche de tomber la première fois, et c'est mon chien qui vous fait tomber ensuite.

-Non...non, ce n'est pas grave.

Ino avait le souffle coupé, Kiba cherchait si elle s'était fait mal quelque part, et palpait ses jambes et ses bras, avec Akamaru qui aboyait joyeusement.

-Il ne m'a pas fait peur, expliqua Ino en se relevant doucement, avec un sourire.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Akamaru, tu seras privé de pâtée BonGoût, ce soir, et t'auras la pâtée que tu n'aimes pas, trancha Kiba.

Ino se mit à rire devant l'air coupable du chien qui essayait par de petites mimiques d'adoucir son maître. C'est qu'il craignait pour son repas, Akamaru.

-Oh non, ne faites pas ça. Il voulait juste jouer.

-Hmph. Encore désolé. Vous êtes une touriste de passage? Demanda aimablement Kiba.

-Hum non, je viens à peine de m'installer.

-C'est vrai?

Un sourire encore plus lumineux que le précédent éclairait le visage de Kiba, le rendant encore plus séduisant et charmeur qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Dans le petit cottage jaune près de la clairière.

-Oh, vous le louez à Sakura alors?

-Oui, je travaille également pour elle maintenant. Au café, précisa Ino, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait cette précision si inutile.

-Je passe souvent là-bas pour prendre un café le matin, fit Kiba.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il passait très rarement mais prit la décision de passer tous les matins juste pour parler et sourire à Ino. Elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet et Kiba, étant homme à vouloir tout savoir sur tout, comme son métier l'exigeait aussi, il voulait savoir quel était cet effet et où pourrait-il le mener. Sa blondeur égale au soleil et ses grands yeux bleus qui faisaient penser au ciel émouvaient Kiba et lui donnait l'air d'un ange à ses yeux. Son rire était clair et son sourire lui apportait comme une bouffée de fraîcheur. Il avait déjà ressenti ce sentiment mais en beaucoup moins fort, et beaucoup moins important. Et où cela l'avait mené la dernière fois? A connaître _mieux_ les filles.

-Hé Shérif Inuzuka, le salua une jeune femme rousse, mince et portant des lunettes rectangulaires.

-Salut Karin, la salua Kiba.

-Tu pourrais dire à Suigestu d'arrêter de m'envoyer des lettres enflammées et de me suivre partout, s'il te plaît. Ou sinon préviens-le que j'peux porter plainte contre lui pour harcèlement, fit Karin avec une moue de dégoût. De plus, il sent le poisson à longueur de journée. Il d'vrait arrêter de faire l'amour à ses poissons.

Kiba se mit à rire et acquiesça. Toute l'île était au courant de l'amour fou que portait Suigestu, fils de pêcheur, pour Karin, une ancienne mannequin, ayant débarqué sur l'île il y avait quelques années de ça pour mener une vie tranquille loin de toute l'agitation des continents et loin surtout du monde du mannequinat. Cruel et vil.

-Bonne journée Shérif, et encore merci.

-D'rien Karin. Qu'est-ce qu'on f'rait pas pour une jolie fille, hein? Lança ironiquement Kiba.

Karin rit, et partit comme elle était venue. Avec une démarche simple mais classe. Après s'être attardé quelques instants sur les fesses de Karin comme tout homme normalement constitué, Kiba se retourna vers Ino et remarqua son visage fermé. Depuis quand l'avait-elle? Elle qui était si souriante, et si avenante? Avec un déclic et en se repassant la scène, Kiba comprit que c'était lorsque Karin l'avait appelé Shérif que la belle Yanamaka s'était refermée. Elle devait avoir peur des forces de l'ordre, pensa Kiba. Mais pourquoi une femme comme elle avait peur de la police?

-Bon je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, s'esquiva Ino. Merci Shérif.

Kiba ne la retint pas, et la laissa fuir avant de se rendre au café de Sakura Haruno, suivi de son chien qui resta à la porte de la librairie comme Sakura le lui avait appris. Il devait avoir une petite discussion avec son amie aux cheveux roses à propos de sa nouvelle employée et locataire. Entrant calmement dans la librairie, il salua Tsunade qui lui lança une pique: « Mais qu'est ce que notre beau gosse de shérif fout là? ».

-Oh Tsu', n'embête pas notre shérif préféré quand celui-ci daigne nous rendre une petite visite, intervint Sakura en sortant des rayons.

-Salut Sakura, toujours aussi belle, la salua Kiba.

-Merci, tu es toujours aussi adorable toi. Ça faisait quand même quelques jours qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici.

-Ouais, vu que Tenten n'est pas là, j'ai dû me taper tout le boulot tout seul. Heureusement qu'elle revient demain, sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas vraiment encore deux jours.

-Est-elle toujours aussi colérique? Demanda avec ironie Sakura, en secouant la tête.

Le bruit clair de ses créoles qui s'entrechoquaient, remplit le silence.

-Sakura, tu es une amie très chère à mes yeux et je sais que Tenten et toi étiez comme des sœurs avant...

Kiba n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, et heureusement pour lui et pour Sakura, cette dernière était passée chez elle comme elle l'avait prévu.

Avec nonchalance, comme pour dire que c'était la vie, Sakura fit un petit geste impatient de la main.

-Je ne doute pas que tu sois venu uniquement pour me complimenter sur ma beauté et me parler de Tenten, mais pour autre chose.

-Ino Yanamaka.

-Ah, tu as fait sa connaissance? N'est-elle pas charmante? Demanda Sakura en souriant.

-Si si, mais là n'est pas le problème. Tu as vérifié ces antécédents? Tu l'as prise dès qu'elle a posé le pied sur le sol de cette île, presque! On ne sait rien de cette fille, et j'aurais préféré que tu attends légèrement avant de l'engager. Je sais que le fait que Rin soit partie avec Obito sur le continent t'a pressé à prendre une nouvelle employée mais de là à engager une inconnue en plus! Sakura, es-tu devenue imprudente?

-Je sais ce que je fais, Kiba. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me protéger, et tu le sais bien.

Kiba hocha la tête mais était peu convaincu.

-Et puis, d'après elle, c'est une sacrée cuisinière alors viens faire un tour demain avant de prendre ton service pour goûter un de ses trucs. Tu jugeras.

-On ne juge pas quelqu'un sur son joli minois et sa nourriture Sakura, soupira Kiba.

Il le savait, Sakura était une femme très têtue. Autant que sa sœur, Tenten Inuzuka. Affichant un sourire à l'idée du caractère de sa sœur, Kiba salua Tsunade et Sakura et partit au poste de police pour vérifier certaines informations.

Devant son ordinateur, Kiba sirotait un café. Il tapa Ino Yanamaka dans le registre et un dossier presque vierge s'afficha. Elle avait pris un permis de conduire il y avait environ 15 jours dans l'Arizona, qu'elle devait renouveler dans deux mois. Elle n'avait pas de prêts. Pas de casier judiciaire. Elle avait été élevée par sa grand-mère, une certaine Kushina Yanamaka, morte il y avait quinze ans de cela. Sinon rien.

Kiba fronça les sourcils. Tout était en ordre et en règle chez cette femme, mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Et son instinct ne lui avait jamais joué de tour.

-N'est ce pas Akamaru?

Un jappement d'approbation se fit entendre du panier disposé près de la porte du poste de police.

-Il faudra faire attention à elle, pensa Kiba à voix haute.

-

Ino serra le poing. Sa réaction avait été trop brusque, trop soudaine et trop stupide. Ce Shérif allait avoir des doutes si elle agissait ainsi. Elle aurait dû être plus aimable. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, il faisait partie des autorités et un peu de familiarité avec lui pourrait l'amener droit dans le gouffre qu'elle venait de quitter. Plus jamais elle ne retournerait avec son mari. Plus jamais. Que ce satané Sai aille se faire foutre!

S'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, Ino s'exhorta à respirer plus calmement. Il ne pouvait pas la retrouver. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, Ino se mit à pleurer. De joie? D'amertume? De colère? De tristesse? Elle ne le savait plus exactement elle-même.

Pauvre femme qu'on avait mis en confiance, à qui on avait fait miroiter des rêves d'une vie idéale, qu'on avait façonné, qu'on avait frappé, qu'on avait insulté, qu'on avait menacé, qu'on avait touché, qu'on avait détruit petit à petit.

Pauvre enveloppe corporelle qui commence lentement à reprendre une âme bien à elle.

Pauvre Ino qui a cru en l'amour d'un homme beau et riche.

Elle était consciente du sacrifice important qu'elle avait fait en s'enfuyant mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Plus jamais elle n'aurait de lien avec un homme, et ça l'arrangeait bien. Maintenant, ce mariage n'était plus un enfer, mais un filet de sécurité. Grâce à ce mariage, elle ne pourrait jamais recommencer deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Elle serait à jamais Ino Yanamaka. Avec sa liberté bien à elle. Sa liberté. Liberté. Li-ber-té.

Se repassant sa journée, elle se dit qu'elle eut de la chance. Trouver si rapidement un travail et un loyer était tout simplement un miracle. Ino y voyait sa chance de vie. Vivre enfin.

Plus jamais entravée.

Plus jamais frappée.

Plus jamais détruite.

Ino Yanamaka commençait à vivre.

* * *

Voilà le **premier chapitre**. :)

Vos avis? Bien, pas bien? Modif' à faire?

J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC, enfin j'sais que j'devrais à certains moments pour la cohérence de l'histoire changer les caractères des personnages, mais j'espère ne pas trop déborder tout simplement. ^-^''

Donc voilà Ino, Sakura, Tsunade qui joue le rôle de Lulu dans cette fiction, Kiba, Karin (son rôle est inventé de toutes pièces ainsi que celui de Suigetsu), Akamaru qui joue le rôle de Lucy :D et j'ai cité Tenten, Sai qui joue le rôle de Evan le mari violent, Suigestu qui va jouer un léger rôle comique dans la fiction, Rin &Obito qui ne jouent aucun rôle dans l'histoire à part Rin qui va être citée mais dans la partie de Sakura, donc vers la fin fin :P & c'est tout. :)

_Petite précision pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la saga:_ Lulu, Lucy & Evan que je cite plus haut sont des personnages du bouquin, enfin à part Lucy qui est une chienne :D. C'est comme Sakura joue le rôle de Mia, Tenten celui de Ripley, Ino celui de Nell, Kiba joue le rôle de Zack, Rin joue le rôle de Maria (Heu j'sais plus si c'est le bon nom enfin c'est la serveuse du début quoi xD), Obito joue le rôle du copain de Maria? , & j'crois que c'est tout.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, à tous ceux qui ont d'jà mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, à tous ceux qui ont commenté.

**Remerciements:** **AkuriAtsuki,** j'espère que ça va te plaire, **marion** j'ai aussi adoré cette saga &elle est vachement bien, **Anouchka **'suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise. :D

Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait **trop** plaisir. :D

En attendant vos commentaires avec impatience :P (J'espère en avoir autant que pour le prologue hein! :D )

A la prochaine la populace. :D


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**Chapitre deuxième**

C'était son premier jour de travail et Ino se leva très tôt comme à son accoutumée. Sai n'avait jamais aimé qu'elle se lève après cinq heures et demi du matin. Et le fait de penser à Sai et à son ancienne vie lui mit un goût amer dans la bouche. Oublier un homme qui vous avez fait tellement souffrir pendant trois ans n'était pas si simple et la colère remplit le cœur d'Ino. Pour oublier, elle se leva prestement, s'étira comme un chat et partit prendre une douche à l'idée joyeuse de commencer à travailler.

Dès la veille, elle avait préparé sa table de travail dans la cuisine. Tout était en ordre et il ne restait plus qu'à être méthodique pour pouvoir aller vite et bien tout faire. Elle commença à préparer la pâte pour les gâteau et avait déjà mis la soupe du jour sur le feu. Pendant que ses préparations avançaient, Ino jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Son jardin n'était pas du tout commencé. Les pots, les plantes et le terreau qu'elle avait acheté la veille étaient dans un coin attendant d'être installés et utilisés. Elle décida de planter des herbes un peu en désordre dès qu'elle reviendrait du travail, rien ne serait symétrique, esthétique et uniforme. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Sur cette pensée positive, Ino se remit la main à la pâte, remplie d'une énergie nouvelle.

Vers huit heures, Ino se gara derrière le Café-Librairie de Sakura, et sortit précautionneusement les gâteaux préparés le matin et la veille. Comme pour des examens importants qu'elle ne voudrait pas foirer parce qu'ils seraient déterminants pour son avenir, Ino avait le cœur comprimé et son stress était à son maximum. Déchargeant un par un tout ce qu'elle avait préparé, elle fit des allers-retours entre le café au premier étage et sa voiture dehors, devant l'œil méfiant de Tsunade et les sourires de Sakura.

Tsunade était très méfiante à propos d'Ino, et savait que c'était peut-être le fait d'avoir lu trop de romans policiers ces derniers temps qui l'amenaient à raisonner comme ça, mais la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de supposer que Ino était une meurtrière en cavale, une psychopathe, une pyromane, une voleuse ou autre individu dangereux, et que Sakura avait eu tort de l'engager; Le problème était qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et se fiait toujours à ses décisions.

Sakura, elle, avait une certaine confiance en Ino. Déjà, c'était la troisième sœur, une raison d'autant plus valable qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de leurs vies à Tenten et elle, malgré tout. Puis, elle avait vu. Elle avait vu qu'Ino avait eu un passé difficile, et était venue chercher de la paix sur cette île. Elle avait vu un homme. Beau au sourire hypocrite. Cet homme, dans ses songes, avait brisé la belle blonde comme du verre et cela avait inquiété Sakura. C'était toujours les hommes qui gâchaient tout, songea-t-elle avec fureur.

-Sakura, ne monte pas de suite au café, haleta Ino en passant devant elles lors d'un énième aller-retour, j'aimerais que tout soit prêt d'abord.

Sakura acquiesça, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants d'une joie contenue. Tsunade pinçait les lèvres quand elle croisa le regard entendu de Sakura. En gros, elle lui disait clairement: « Et t'appelle ça une dangereuse femme? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et deux allers-retours de plus, Ino vint chercher Sakura pour qu'elle puisse juger elle-même de la présentation du café. Prenant sur elle, Ino demanda aussi à Tsunade de bien vouloir monter sous prétexte qu'elle connaissait la boutique sur le bout de ses doigts.

-C'est pas mon rayon le café, mais si faut y aller, faut y aller, grommela Tsunade en suivant Ino et Sakura dans les escaliers en bois verni du magasin.

Découvrant le café réinstallé par les bons soins de Ino, Sakura fut impressionnée. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur le millefeuille énorme qu'elle apercevait dans la vitrine, manger les brownies au chocolat qui s'étalaient au-dessus, les salades, les autres gâteaux, les muffins aux myrtilles... Tout. Tsunade avait aussi la langue à moitié pendante devant le large choix de nourriture que Ino avait proposé, et Sakura savait pertinemment que seul Jiraiya Tentai, un acteur extrêmement connu pour ses films d'arts martiaux dont Tsunade était fan et pour ses scènes particulièrement érotiques, parvenait à faire cet effet-là à Tsunade, la blonde à couettes au caractère de cochon.

-Ino, déclara le plus sérieusement du monde Sakura, tu es un génie.

La jeune blonde rayonnait de plaisir, heureuse que tout ça plaise à la femme qui lui avait tout donné dans cette nouvelle vie.

-C'est pas si mal, avoua Tsunade de mauvaise grâce.

-Mais on doit goûter! Affirma Sakura, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Ino comprit tout de suite, la rose avait surtout envie de déguster une des pâtisseries qui semblaient tellement lui faire envie, et cela réconforta la blonde qui servit à Tsunade et Sakura un brownie pour chacune. Bien entendu, Sakura poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir en croquant délicatement dans le gâteau, et Tsunade avec sa délicatesse habituelle enfourna tout le gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Mmh, délicieux Ino! Je ne regrette absolument pas de t'avoir engagé, hein Tsu'? Se ravissait Sakura, en remettant une de ses mèches roses derrière son oreille.

-Non non, murmura Tsunade en lorgnant sur les autres délicieux mets qui s'étalaient à sa vue.

-Ça me fait plaisir que vous appréciez. J'avais peur d'avoir tout raté. Je vais mettre le café en route, annonça Ino, un immense sourire rayonnant comme un soleil aux lèvres.

-Très bien, la félicita Sakura. Tsu' on va ouvrir. On va faire des énormes rentrées d'argent, les clients vont débarquer ici comme devant un miracle, Ino prépare toi à avoir du boulot!

Sakura partit, suivie de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, guillerette, sautillant comme un lutin, image amusante pour une femme qui allait bientôt fêter son trentième anniversaire, séduisante telle une déesse, et qui portait ce jour-là une robe rouge longue qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était, et des immenses escarpins rouges également. Un lutin en talons et robe quoi. Ino sourit à cette pensée, et en s'appuyant sur son comptoir, se surprit à penser qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une place sur cette île, se surprit à imaginer que maintenant, tout le monde connaîtrait Ino Yanamaka, la cuisinière à l'immense talent qui bossait au Café-Librairie de Sakura Haruno.

Les clients défilaient et chaque tintement de la caisse enregistreuse faisait frissonner la blonde Ino de plaisir. Elle faisait du bon travail, et ça la rassurait quant à son futur contrat plus concret avec la propriétaire du Café-Librairie, et sa logeuse, Sakura Haruno.

A midi, lorsque des dizaines et des dizaines de clients étaient passés et la complimentaient sur son don pour la cuisine, Ino était fatiguée mais heureuse de tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli, et au moment même où son esprit était le plus détendu, une étrange musique résonna à ses oreilles et la terre trembla.

*

Assise à son bureau, dans un moment de pause, Sakura ressentit parfaitement l'arrivée de Tenten et les conséquences de la présence des trois sœurs sur l'île. Enfin ensemble. Le destin était immuablement en route.

*

Au moment même où Tenten Inuzuka posa le pied sur l'île qui l'avait vu naître et grandir, la terre trembla et le son de milliers de cordes d'instruments de musique les plus différents les un que les autres retentit dans toute sa tête.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres furieusement après ce malaise. Quand est-ce que ces maudits _trucs _allaient la lâcher? Et pourquoi _ça_ après tant d'années sans aucune manifestation, depuis qu'elle avait soigneusement barricadé son pouvoir?

Tenten Inuzuka, sœur du shérif Kiba Inuzuka et elle-même adjointe-shérif de l'île des Trois Sœurs, marchait furieusement à la sortie du ferry vers le poste de police qu'elle avait déserté trop longtemps à son goût. Assister à ce procès en ville avait été fatiguant et très long. Machinalement, elle tripota ses cheveux bruns attachés en macarons serrés sur sa tête, laissant une petite frange sur son front. Ses yeux pralinés, les mêmes que ceux de son frère, étaient durs et son envie de sortir son flingue de son holster attaché à sa poche, pour tirer sur des cibles à défaut de ne pas tirer sur cette malédiction qui n'était pas concrète ou encore sur Sakura Haruno, la prenait à la gorge. Le fait de penser à cette femme augmenta la colère de Tenten, qui savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la faute de Sakura, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déverser son ressentiment sur elle, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré par sa faute à elle et à l'autre connard de service.

A l'évocation du « connard de service », les dents de Tenten se resserrèrent et un dangereux sifflement sortit de ses lèvres pleines. C'était de sa faute à lui aussi si tout avait été brisé entre Sakura et elle. Serrant les poings, arrivée devant la porte du poste de police, Tenten prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que son frère qu'elle allait apercevoir n'était pas un bon exutoire à sa colère.

-Salut Kiba, salua Tenten en entrant et en apercevant son grand frère assis à son bureau en train de mordre peu élégamment dans un sandwich.

-Hello frangine. Tout baigne? Interrogea Kiba en voyant son fin sourire amer.

-Ouais, répondit négligemment Tenten pour ne pas alarmer son frère, rien de nouveau sur l'île?

-Non non. Une petite bagarre entre les jumeaux Ukimo, comme d'hab', et Suigestu a recommencé à harceler Karin mais rien d'grave, annonça Kiba en souriant.

-Pauvre Karin, compatit Tenten, qui pourtant croyait dur comme fer que le fils du pêcheur et l'ancienne mannequin allaient finir ensemble.

-Sinon toi, le procès?

-Chiant mais réglé, soupira Tenten. Je ne supporte pas beaucoup d'être en ville, avec tous ces gens, tous ces bâtiments modernes, et tout.

-Je comprends, approuva Kiba.

-Et j'ai la dalle, ajouta Tenten, le gargouillement de son estomac faisant écho à ses dires.

Kiba se mit à rire, et ses yeux pétillants de malice, il eut une brillante idée, qui lui serait totalement favorable.

-Y'a une nouvelle cuisinière chez Sakura -Tenten se crispa, mais Kiba ne fit pas attention- et elle est géniale d'après ce que j'ai entendu en ville ce matin. Elle aurait été engagée par Sakura à la sortie du ferry. J'ai eu le plaisir de la rencontrer, ajouta Kiba en un sourire rêveur, sympathique, gentille, mais en ayant peur des forces de l'ordre néanmoins.

Tenten réfléchit quelques secondes, mais le mot « cuisinière », « géniale » et son estomac commandant son esprit, la firent immédiatement décider, et en soupirant, n'ayant pas envie de faire face à Sakura après ce qui s'était passé à la descente du ferry de midi, Tenten, à contre-cœur répondit par l'affirmative à son frère et le suivit, de mauvaise grâce, vers le café-librairie de...Sakura. Celle qui avait été comme une sœur pour elle, celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie à une certaine époque de sa vie, celle qui avait été toujours là pour elle et inversement. Mais c'était malheureusement ce dernier point qui avait poussé Tenten à se séparer de Sakura. Brutalement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tenten suivait son frère qui était miraculeusement déjà arrivé au premier étage du Café-Librairie, et lorsque Tenten en prit conscience, elle fut soulagée intérieurement de n'avoir pas croisé la rose.

-Bonjour Ino, salua Kiba avec un sourire charmeur.

Tenten observa la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière la caisse et à qui son frère souriait. Elle était blonde, avait une queue de cheval plutôt courte, et une frange qui cachait un de ses grands yeux bleus couleur de l'océan. La dénommée Ino était une femme pleine de charme, et très belle, mais son apparence teintée d'une certaine classe dérangeait Tenten. Qu'est ce qu'une femme de son style et de sa qualité foutait à un comptoir dans la boutique de Sakura?

-Bonjour Kiba, le salua prudemment la jeune femme blonde, qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans, jugea Tenten.

-Je te présente ma sœur chérie, se moqua Kiba en désignant Tenten, Tenten Inuzuka.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Inuzuka.

-Appelle moi Tenten, la coupa la brune. Enchantée Ino.

Tenten était crispée pour une raison inconnue mais décida de ne pas faire payer sa mauvaise humeur à la blonde, et lui sourit, ce qui lui fit agréablement rendu. Elle sentait un lien diffus avec Ino et s'interrogeait, mais pour elle, c'était encore des foutues histoires d'aura, etc. et décida de ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus.

De son côté, Ino observait la brune qui lui faisait face. Habillée plutôt simplement, à l'allure d'un garçon manqué, Tenten portait une chemise blanche d'homme, un jean ample et des bottes noires. Aucune trace de maquillage, ni même de collier ou de boucles d'oreilles. Seule une montre simple ornait son bras droit. Au vu de son visage, Ino jugea que Tenten Inuzuka s'était levée du mauvais pied mais qu'elle ne voulait pas en déverser les frais sur les personnes qui l'entouraient, donc elle était une personne plutôt droite et juste...tant qu'on ne lui cherchait pas des noises.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Demanda Ino, s'efforçant d'afficher un sourire, car elle savait grâce aux commères qui étaient passées au café ce matin que Kiba et Tenten n'étaient autre que le shérif et le shérif-adjoint de l'île des Trois Sœurs, et apparemment ils faisaient bien leur boulot. Très bien, même.

-Un café pour moi s'il te plaît Ino, demanda Kiba, tout sourire à la vue de la belle blonde .

-Et pour moi, un sandwich poulet-salade, un café et un délicieux mille-feuille que j'vois là, ajouta Tenten avec une moue gourmande, en parcourant la vitrine d'un œil attentif.

Kiba s'esclaffa d'un rire grave qui fit frissonner Ino involontairement, et elle servit efficacement les deux shérifs de l'île, Tenten vrillant du regard son frère. Mince, et nerveuse, elle n'avait rien à envier aux silhouettes de mannequin qui ornaient les magasines. Elle se sentait bien dans sa peau, même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas belle. Mais elle avait un visage intéressant, qui attirait certains hommes et cela la convenait parfaitement. D'ailleurs, un touriste installé près de la fenêtre lui fit un œillade à laquelle elle répondit en souriant sauvagement.

En payant le repas, Kiba frôla volontairement la main de Ino en lui donnant un billet de vingt dollars, ce qui fit frémir de peur cette fois Ino et Kiba ne supporta pas de voir la peur dans ses yeux pour un simple frôlement, et comprit que quelqu'un l'avait touché de la mauvaise manière.

-Bon appétit Kiba, Tenten, leur souhaita gentiment la belle blonde.

-Le sourire est gratuit? Fit semblant de s'étonner Kiba, pour détendre Ino.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Son ventre criant famine, Tenten planta son frère, le laissant discuter avec la nouvelle arrivée et alla s'asseoir à une table pour dévorer son sandwich qu'elle trouva exquis, et son mille-feuille. Se léchant les lèvres après ce délicieux dessert, Tenten Inuzuka dut se ranger à l'effroyable vérité qui se mit à jour dans son cerveau. Désemparée, elle repartit voir son frère qui avait décidé de prendre son café tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Ino.

-Ino, c'était délicieux, et à cause de toi, je vais devoir venir manger ici tous les midis, déclara Tenten tragiquement sous l'œil amusé de son frère, moi qui évitait cet endroit depuis des années.

Décidant de ne pas jouer les curieuses, Ino ne demanda pas à Tenten la raison du pourquoi du comment, persuadée qu'elle allait de toute manière l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre avec les commères qu'il y avait sur l'île comme Shizune Hun et sa fidèle comparse Kurenai Sarutobi, qu'elle avait rencontré le matin même.

-Bon, nous devons reprendre notre service, déclara Tenten d'une voix ferme, essayant de capter l'attention de Kiba qui était plutôt plongé dans une admiration complète de la personne de Ino, qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Celui-ci se détacha à regret de son occupation et en souriant d'un air contrit à Tenten, il continua à parler à Ino.

-Je te rejoins dans deux minutes Tenten. Attends-moi en bas, je n'ai pas encore payé, prétexta Kiba, qui avait tout prévu pour passer quelques minutes de plus avec la belle inconnue.

Tenten ronchonna mais descendit à contre-cœur. Et elle maudit son frère quand avant de s'engager dans les escaliers, elle fit une rencontre indésirable. Sakura Haruno. Toujours aussi arrogante, à son goût et toujours aussi stupéfiante. Sachant que Sakura était venue la voir et qu'elle avait ressenti la musique le matin même en posant le pied sur l'île, Tenten était agacée. Elle savait que les deux étaient indubitablement liés et elle claqua la langue d'agacement.

-Tenten.

-Sakura, murmura Tenten.

-Tu l'as ressenti n'est-ce pas? Demanda Sakura avec un sourire de triomphe.

-Non, grommela Tenten, de mauvaise foi.

-Tu mens, contra Sakura en agitant ses bracelets, tu sais que la troisième est arrivée et que notre destin est en marche.

-Quel destin? Je ne suis aucunement liée à toi, cracha Tenten.

-Tu me déçois Tenten, comme si tu ne le savais pas. N'essaie pas d'y échapper, tu n'y arriveras pas. Laisse-toi revivre.

-Je vis très bien sans tout ça Sakura, alors fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi en paix avec toutes tes sornettes, fit Tenten en élevant dangereusement le ton.

Kiba fit à ce moment son apparition et Tenten souffla. Sakura ne parlerait pas de ce qui la dérangeait en face de Kiba, et ça soulagea Tenten, qui savait malgré tout que Sakura avait raison. Mais ce n'était qu'histoires futiles. Tenten protégerait son île avec sa plaque et son flingue, pas avec des pouvoirs stupides et des croyances infondées.

-Bonjour Kiba, le salua Sakura en lui plaquant un léger baiser sur la joue.

-Salut Sakura, répondit Kiba en lui souriant.

Il avait très mal compris la discorde qui régnait entre sa sœur et Sakura, et désespérait un jour de ne pouvoir comprendre. Il savait certaines choses, mais pas dans leur totalité, et il détestait ce manque d'informations. Mais leur période de brouille datait de l'époque où il était parti. Sasuke Uchiwa. Et ne pas les voir s'insulter quand elles se croisaient relevaient du miracle.

La seule question qu'il se posait était « Pourquoi? ». Il savait que c'était Tenten qui avait coupé les ponts mais « Pourquoi? ».

-On y va Kiba, trancha Tenten, les dents serrées devant Sakura qui souriait de toute sa splendeur face à la colère de la brune.

-Ouais, lança le shérif en plaquant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de la rose, et partit en mettant un bras autour du cou de sa sœur qui ronchonnait tout haut, comme à son habitude. De cette façon, il leur montrait explicitement qu'il tenait aussi bien à l'une qu'à l'autre, et qu'il détestait cette atmosphère de tension. Kiba Inuzuka aimait ses deux sœurs, aussi bien l'une de sang que celle de cœur.

*

Ino se posait quelques questions en rentrant chez elle. Pourquoi Tenten Inuzuka évitait le Café-Librairie? La seule hypothèse valable de la part d'une femme telle que Tenten Inuzuka était qu'elle s'était brouillée soit avec Tsunade ou Sakura. Et encore...Elle n'en voyait pas de raison valable. Un homme? Beaucoup de femmes se déchiraient pour un homme. De l'argent? Sûrement pas, Tenten n'avait pas l'air attirée par ça. Une affaire policière? Non plus, Sakura n'était pas tellement du genre à s'attirer des ennuis. Ino réalisa qu'elle ne devrait plus se fier à l'apparence, vu l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait faite trois ans plus tôt à propos de son mari.

Pourquoi tout devait être relié à lui? Ino en pleurerait si ce n'était déjà fait.

Elle avait rencontré Kiba, et elle devait avouer que encore aucun homme ne lui avait fait cet effet. Celui d'une certaine sécurité, attirant à souhait, et vraiment, véritablement craquant. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'écarts et cela la chagrinait un peu, mais c'était pour son bien qu'elle s'était persuadée de ne plus laisser personne l'approcher. Enfin pour l'instant. Un jour, elle serait capable de supporter et de tenir un flirt, mais il était encore trop tôt, et elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir plus en donner à Kiba Inuzuka, qu'elle connaissait pourtant à peine.

Tenten Inuzuka, quant à elle, lui faisait un effet bizarre. Une certaine attirance. Pas au sens propre du terme, un peu comme elle avait une attirance envers Sakura, comme si elles étaient liées, ce que Ino jugea absurde mais par prudence, elle ne rangea pas cette constatation dans un coin de son esprit, mais au contraire la garda bien à l'œil. Tenten, avec son air masculin, ses grand yeux caramel et ses cheveux épais bruns serrés en deux énormes macarons, ce qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'une chinoise dans son style. Mais le visage de Tenten était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus européen avec son nez fin et ses lèvres fines.

Une autre question. Apparemment Sakura Haruno n'avait aucun homme dans sa vie et Ino ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sakura avait la possibilité d'avoir n'importe quel homme à ses pieds mais rien. Niet. Il y avait là anguille sous roche d'après Ino. Mais après tout, c'était la vie de Sakura, et Ino appréciait qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, donc pourquoi se mêler des siennes?

Une dernière question. D'où provenait le phénomène qui s'était produit à sa pause de midi? Comme des milliers de cordes de harpes pincées simultanément. Une mélodie envoûtante, entraînante. Un tremblement de terre. Et les autres n'avaient rien senti. Étrange, très étrange. Elle savait que l'île des Trois Sœurs était connue pour avoir été créée par des sorcières et qu'elle recelait de magie, mais Ino n'y voyait pas le rapport et n'y voulait pas voir un rapport. Elle voulait être juste tranquille et une histoire de sorcellerie à laquelle elle ne croyait pas vraiment ne serait pas vraiment la bienvenue dans le monde qu'elle essayait de modeler. Modeler...Comme une poupée.

S'insinuant comme le venin d'un serpent, la voix de Sai retentit et emplit désagréablement tout l'être de Ino, qui trembla sous l'assaut imprévu des souvenirs.

« Tu es ma poupée. Je t'ai façonnée. Tu me dois tout. Tu m'appartiens Mishino. »

Ino hurla. Quand est-ce que ces souvenirs allaient cesser de la hanter? S'affalant sur son lit, serrant convulsivement son oreiller entre ses bras, ses joues baignées de larmes dont elle ne se souvenait pas, Ino s'endormit et son sommeil fut hanté par des poupées qui lui ressemblaient et que Sai manipulait avec des fils , une falaise de l'île jusqu'où Sai l'avait suivie, Sakura et Tenten, qui la suppliaient de lui laisser l'aider. Et un grand cercle couleur or dans une clairière où trois femmes semblables à des déesses chantaient et tournaient en rond.

Trois voix pas totalement étrangères résonnaient à ses oreilles.

« _Nous sommes les Trois Sœurs et nous vaincrons ensemble. Une par une, nous ferons face à nos choix, nos décisions, nos destins. Nous te vaincrons. Notre puissance face à la tienne. L'avenir de notre île est assuré. Qu'il en soit ainsi, puisque nous le voulons. »_

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre deuxième de cette saga. Je suis désolée, elle n'avancera pas plus vite, car ma priorité est ma fiction « Serre-moi jusqu'à étouffer de toi. ». Sinon, **merci à tous pour vos charmants commentaires**. Vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça fait ^-^ enfin les auteurs si. ^^ C'est toujours agréable de recevoir une marque de soutien &autre. Surtout que c'est notre seul salaire, vu qu'on tripote les personnages de Kishimoto-san, et pour ma part, l'univers de Nora Roberts.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus court que l'autre . Sorry, mais l'inspiration m'a fait faux-bond et je ne pouvais pas continuer ce chapitre sans inspiration au risque de me et de vous décevoir par la qualité de l'écriture et des idées, ce que je ne voulais pas du touuut.

J'attends vos _**critiques ou vos gentils commentaires de passage**_. :D

Bisous.

Valouw.

PS: Je pars une semaine en vacances, donc pas de mises à jour avant un bout de temps. ^^

**Merci à Nikita Lann, FanficsNaruto & Usagi-chan524. :D**


End file.
